The methods and systems illustrated herein in embodiments are related generally to the art of digital image processing. More specifically, methods and systems will be described for providing customized warning indications on the desktop environment of a user interface associated with an image processing system.
By way of background, commercially available image processing systems, or printing devices, typically include one or more monochromatic indicator lights configured to visually indicate to the user the current status or machine state of the printing device. These indicator lights provide a warning indication to signal to the operator that the printing device requires maintenance, consumable supplies, or paper refill, among other things.
In the prior art systems, however, the operator was required to be in front of the machine, checking status through the user interface menu tabs. Without being in the front of the machine it was not possible to see the status of consumables (e.g., toner and/or paper).
The exemplary embodiments disclosed herein contemplate new and improved methods and systems that resolve the above-referenced difficulties and others.